Dare or Dare: The Ultimate Dare Game
by Moon Adrienne
Summary: [One shot] What happens when the Card Captors gang is in grade 11 and they get bored during class?They play Dare or Dare of course!


Dare or Dare: The Ultimate Dare Game.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters…Clamp does…A few years in jail taught me that.

This is a one-shot dare game thing. Why? Because I simply was too lazy to write another chapter but if you want another...After I get 50 reviews or so and some requests I'll continue the story.

Bare with me if you find any grammar errors, this is my first official fic on this site so c'mon bare with me! Anyway hope you enjoy the story.

Now on with the story!

.:.:.:Tomoeda Highschool, History class.:.:.:.

Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting in the 2nd last row next to each other with Syaoran and Eriol sitting directly behind them. They had Rika and Chiharu infront of them and then there was Naoko and Takashi infront of those two. And last but not least you had Meilin sitting alone infront of Naoko.

The gang was in grade 11 and they made sure they had all there classes together.

Sakura groaned in boredom and whispered to Tomoyo,

"Moyo, I can't stand another 40 minutes of this!"

"Well then, why don't we play a game!" Tomoyo chirped silently.

"Like what? What could we possibly play in the middle of class"? Sakura whined.

"Kura Kura Kura, when will you learn? You can play Dare or Dare whenever you wish to! Haha get out a piece of paper I'll pass a note around asking if the others want to play" Tomoyo said with a sly grin.

Sakura handed her a paper and Tomoyo scribbled on the paper then passed it behind her to Eriol.

Note:

_Moyo: Hey guys, do you want to play dare or dare?_

Eriol read it and showed Syaoran, they both nodded and scribbled something down and passed it back to Tomoyo.

Note:

_Moyo: Hey guys, do you want to play dare or dare?_

_Eri: I'm in, this class sucks might as well have a little fun._

_Wolf: Count me in._

Tomoyo did a small yelp of joy then passed the note in front of her. Rika took the note with a questioning look but read it anyway wrote something down, same with Chiharu.

Note:

_Moyo: Hey guys, do you want to play dare or dare?_

_Eri: I'm in, this class sucks might as well have a little fun._

_Wolf: Count me in._

_Riks: I'm so in! This class bombs!_

_Chi-Chi: Hmm if your all playing I guess I will as well._

Tomoyo grinned and whispered to Rika to pass it up front to the other three.

Rika nodded and tapped Naoko's shoulder. Naoko spun around and grabbed the note quickly and looked back at the teacher.

"Miss Naoko, may I see what Miss Rika gave you?" M. Tamakashi(I couldn't think of any other name xD) asked.

"INVASION OF PRIVACY! Jeez it's a tampon my god do you REALLY want it? I kind of need it you know!" Naoko said.

"Ah, all right then Miss Naoko" The teacher replied with a sweat drop.

Naoko grinned to herself and opened the note.

Note:

_Moyo: Hey guys, do you want to play dare or dare?_

_Eri: I'm in, this class sucks might as well have a little fun._

_Wolf: Count me in._

_Riks: I'm so in! This class bombs!_

_Chi-Chi: Hmm if your all playing I guess I will as well. _

Naks: Oh I'm so playing! Damn your lucky I just saved your asses! How bout you Kashi?

_Kashi: Oh hell yeah I'm in! You think I'd miss this? I think not!_

Takashi smirked then tapped kicked Meilin's chair.

"DO YOU MIND? I'M TRYING TO READ HERE!" Meilin roared impatiently then Takashi showed her the note and chucked it at her.

Meilin instantly shut up.

"Sorry M. Tamakashi. Mood swings haha it's my time of the month you know." Meilin said.

"Alright then…" The teacher said eyeing Meilin attentively.

She gave a toothy smile and then when he turned his back she took out the note and scribbled her response down.

Note:

_Moyo: Hey guys, do you want to play dare or dare?_

_Eri: I'm in, this class sucks might as well have a little fun._

_Wolf: Count me in._

_Riks: I'm so in! This class bombs!_

_Chi-Chi: Hmm if your all playing I guess I will as well._

Naks: Oh I'm so playing! Damn your lucky I just saved your asses! How bout you Kashi?

_Kashi: Oh hell yeah I'm in! You think I'd miss this? I think not!_

_Linny: OOOOOO DARE OR DARE YEAH!FUCK YEAH!_

Meilin passed the note back to Takashi, who passed it to Rika, who passed it back to Tomoyo. She read the note and grinned. She took out a slip or paper and wrote on it.

Note:

Moyo: All right! Everyone's playing now since it was my idea I dare Naoko to flash M. Tamakashi to start things off! 

She gave the note to Rika and Chiharu, they read it, nodded and passed it to Naoko. Naoko read it and nodded then stood up shakily.

"Um M. Tamakashi there's something I wanted to show you" Naoko said stumbling on her words.

"Yes Miss Naoko?" He responded.

Naoko smiled then lifted her shirt and her bra and flashed the teacher for a few

seconds, the class roared with gasps and the guys whooping at her. Then she brought her shirt back down and sat down like nothing happened.

"MISS NAOKO?" He yelled.

"Yeah? Damn don't yell I didn't do anything! Plus I'm not deaf you know dipstick. Jeez" She replied slyly

"DIDN'T DO ANYTHING? YOU YOU!" The teacher yelled again.

"You must be hallucinating sir, did anybody else see anything?" Naoko asked the class innocently. Everybody shook they're head.

"See! Jeez what crawled up your ass and died." Naoko grumbled.

" But you! And your! Dear lord I must be hallucinating." The teacher grumbled.

Tomoyo and the gang giggled and watched as Naoko was scribbling something down.

Note:

_Moyo: All right_! _Everyone's playing now since it was my idea I dare Naoko to flash M. Tamakashi to start things off!_

_Naks: Ok I did my dare so I choose...Kura! Kura I dare you and Wolf boy to go make-out against the blackboard!_

Naoko passed the note back and when it reached Sakura she read it. She passed it to Syaoran gulping loudly as he read it. He looked at her with a red face but nodded and lifted his hand.

"Dude I need to take a piss can I go please?" Syao asked.

"Yes you may" The teacher responded then Sakura rose her hand.

"Yes Miss Kinomoto?"

"Sir I'm getting cramps, can I go to the bathroom please?" She pleaded. (Notice how all the girls have they're "period" XD)

"Uhm I guess sure" The teacher responded.

Sakura and Syaoran both stood up and when they we're near the door and the teacher had his back to the blackboard, Syaoran backed Sakura up against the blackboard and started kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Sakura threw her hands around his neck and his hands hit her waist. She threw her legs around his waist and he held her up and they started an intense make-out session.

The class all gasped again and started whispering and pointing to the couple. The girls we're whining since Syaoran was taken and the boys we're grumbling with fire in they're eyes looking at Syaoran for stealing Sakua from them.

The teacher turned around seeing the class's sudden reaction and went wide-eyed.

"MISTER LI AND MISS KINOMOTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The teacher roared.

The two broke apart and walked back to they're seats, Sakura holding onto Syaoran as he carried her, her legs still around his waist.

When he reached her spot he let her down and gave her a quick peck on the lips then went to his own spot.

Sakura was blushing furiously as she sat down then looked at the teacher innocently.

"What? We didn't do anything," She said

"I'm just going to imagine I never saw that…" The teacher groaned then went back to teaching.

Sakura turned around and winked at Syaoran who started blushing again.

The gang burst out into laughter then stopped when the teacher looked at then funnily.

Sakura took out a pencil then scribbled on the paper.

Note:

_Moyo: All right_! _Everyone's playing now since it was my idea I dare Naoko to flash M. Tamakashi to start things off!_

_Naks: Ok I did my dare so I choose..Kura! Kura I dare you and Wolf boy to go make-out against the blackboard!_

_Kura: Oh Eri!Your next! Hehehe I dare you to slap the teacher's ass._

She gave the note to Eriol, grinning like a madwoman.

He read the note then starred at Sakura and gave her the I'm-so-gunna-kill-you-Kinomoto look and Sakura gave him the I'm-a-girl-touch-me-and-Ill-kick-your-ass-plus-send-you-to-jail-for-attempt-of-rape!(What an awkward stare O.o xD)

Eriol shut up and walked up to the teacher and stood behind him.

The teacher looked at him like he was crazy and Eriol merely said.

"Sir you dropped your paper"

The teacher nodded and bent over to pick it up and Eriol slapped his ass quickly then ran to his spot and sat down. The class burst into laughter, as did the gang.

"WHO THE HELL TOUCHED MY ASS!" The teacher yelled.

"EWW WHO WOULD WANNA TOUCH YOUR OLD ASS?" Meilin yelled.

The class quieted down and looked at the teacher with worry.

"Sir I think your going crazy," A random student said.

"I think so as well," another student added.

"I must be feeling weird things then" The teacher grumbled and went back to teaching.

'YES ONLY 20 MINUTES LEFT!' Sakura thought as she was laughing like a mad woman in her head.

Eriol smirked then scribbled on the paper.

Note:

_Moyo: All right_! _Everyone's playing now since it was my idea I dare Naoko to flash M. Tamakashi to start things off!_

_Naks: Ok I did my dare so I choose...Kura! Kura I dare you and Wolf boy to go make-out against the blackboard!_

_Kura: Oh Eri!Your next! Hehehe I dare you to slap the teacher's ass._

_Eri: Oh dear sweet 2nd cousin of mine Linny! Your next my cute little 2nd cousin. I dare you to go up to the teacher and say your pregnant...with HIS baby. And say that's why you we're getting mood-swings._

Eriol smiled with satisfaction and whispered to Syaoran the dare then passed the note upfront. Sakura and Tomoyo read the note then passed it to Rika, Rika and Chiharu read it and started giggling then passed it up front again. Naoko and Takashi gasped but passed it to Meilin who read it and had the scariest look on her face but calmed down and stood up.

"M. Takamashi Um there's something I must tell you" Meilin said with concern.

"Yes miss Li? What is it?" The teacher said clearly annoyed.

"I'm pregnant…with your baby. And don't tell me you forgot the wonderful moments we shared! Plus that's why I've been getting such bad mood-swings lately!" She said then looked at him and the class once again burst into laughter and shocked faces, they had figured out that they we're playing dare or dare it was practically they're favourite game. Plus they didn't care of the consequences; they've done much worse.

The teacher looked at her, shocked as hell.

"Miss Meilin you must be dreaming. You are not carrying my baby!" He said.

Meilin burst into a batch of tears and looked at the teacher.

"YES I AM IT'S YOUR FAULT YOU IMPREGNATED ME YOU MAN-WHORE SO DON'T GO TELLING ME I'M NOT CARRYING YOUR BABY!" She roared at him then suddenly stopped crying and sat back down, again like if nothing happened.

"MISS LI I AM NOT THE FATHER OF YOUR BABY!" He yelled back

"Baby? What baby? I'm in the middle of my period how could I be pregnant you fool. Plus I would never sleep with you, keep on dreaming!" She replied back dully as the class erupted into laughter and the kids that walked passed the class burst out into laughter as well.

"BUT YOU JUST SAID I WAS!" He said.

"I didn't say SHIT! Did you not take your pills this morning or something?" Meilin said with laughter, which caused the gang to start rolling on the floor with laughter and the other students started crying and suffocating of lack of air from laughing so much.

The teacher blinked a few times then went back to teaching as the class calmed down and started paying "attention" again. Still laughing a bit.

Meilin smiled with satisfaction and scribbled on the note.

Note:

_Moyo: All right_! _Everyone's playing now since it was my idea I dare Naoko to flash M. Tamakashi to start things off!_

_Naks: Ok I did my dare so I choose..Kura! Kura I dare you and Wolf boy to go make-out against the blackboard!_

_Kura: Oh Eri!Your next! Hehehe I dare you to slap the teacher's ass._

_Eri: Oh dear sweet 2nd cousin of mine Linny! Your next my cute little 2nd cousin. Dare you to go up to the teacher and say your pregnant..with HIS baby. And say that's why you we're getting moodswings._

_Linny: Haha that was hilarious, we're gunna make him crazy by the end of this class! Anyway Takashi your next man! I dare you to start stripping in front of the teacher but stop with your boxers on then get dressed again._

She passed the note to Takashi who looked at her with a black expression but stood up and walked up to the teacher.

"What is it now Takashi?" He said with no patience whatsoever.

Takashi didn't respond instead she removed his jacket and threw it on the floor then started un-buttoning his shirt. When he was done and took of his tie, winked at the teacher and took off his shirt.

The teacher stared at Takashi with shock.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TAKASHI!"

He yelled but again Takashi ignored him and turned around, making his back face the teacher and the girls swoon as they saw him abs. He started at the zipper of his pants and pulled it down a bit making the girls scream and yell with excitement he removed his pants then looked at the teacher, then back at the class and got dressed quickly.

He went back to his spot and sat down, again as usual ignoring anything ever happened and the class calmed down and shut up.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT ALL ABOUT TAKASHI!" The teacher roared

"What was what about sir?" He asked oh-so innocently...Too innocently.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT WAS IT ABOUT YOU SURELY NOW WHAT YOU JUST DID!" He roared again.

"Uhm sir I have no idea what your talking about.." He said with a faint smile

"YOU KIDS ARE GOING TO MAKE ME GO CRAZY!"He yelled

"Why we aren't doing anything sir, I think the little voices in your head are getting to you." Said Tomoyo with an angelic look on her face.

"You mean that never happened?" He asked

"What never happened?" Syaoran added

"I've officially gone insane" The teacher mumbled

Takashi sighed in relief that he didn't get suspended or even expelled! He scribbled down on the paper and passed it back.

Note:

_Moyo: Alright_! _Everyone's playing now since it was my idea I dare Naoko to flash M. Tamakashi to start things off!_

_Naks: Ok I did my dare so I choose..Kura! Kura I dare you and Wolf boy to go make-out against the blackboard!_

_Kura: Oh Eri!Your next! Hehehe I dare you to slap the teacher's ass._

_Eri: Oh dear sweet 2nd cousin of mine Linny! Your next my cute little 2nd cousin. Dare you to go up to the teacher and say your pregnant..with HIS baby. And say that's why you we're getting moodswings._

_Linny: Haha that was hilarious, we're gunna make him crazy by the end of this class! Anyway Takashi your next man! I dare you to start stripping in front of the teacher but stop with your boxers on then get dressed again._

_Kashi: Dear lord that was close. Anyway I chose…Tomoyo since she started this and hasn't even gone yet! I dare you to seduce and bring sexual contact in the conversation somehow!_

Rika grabbed the note and giggled slightly after reading it then passed it to Tomoyo. She read it and smirked.

'I have the perfect thing in mind' Tomoyo thought to herself.

Tomoyo stood up elegantly and strode her way over to the teacher, as the gang was watching intensively. Even her class mates we're staring at her with wonder.

But Tomoyo was one who did excellent under Pear pressure, a few gazes wouldn't bother her. She walked up to M Takamashi who waas facing the blackboard. She tapped his shoulder and put a seductive smile on her face.

"Yes Miss-s-s Tomo-o-yo-o?" The teacher stumbled as he saw the look in her eyes and her smile.

She traced a finger on his chest." Have you been sexually active at all...for the past say month maybe?" Tomoyo said oh-so seductively.

"WHAT? Well uh-" He said but Tomoyo cut him off.

"Because you know I was thinking maybe if you didn't have any sexual activity and neither have I so you know maybe we could get together sometime.." She said and pecked him on the lips then walked back to her spot swaying her hips in the process and making the guys of the class stare at her ass.

She sat down then ignored anything ever happened.

"Miss Daidouji WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WE'RE DOING!" He yelled.

"I wasn't doing anything sir. I've been sitting here the whole time" She replied with that angelic voice of hers.

"Man Mister Tamakashi you must be hallucinating or something…You keep yelling at us for no reason especially at them" The student said pointing towards the gang.

"But she and I and oh dear.." He said faintly then ignored it once again.

'10 minutes left and 3 more dares…We can make it work' Tomoyo grinned.

Note:

_Moyo: Alright_! _Everyone's playing now since it was my idea I dare Naoko to flash M. Tamakashi to start things off!_

_Naks: Ok I did my dare so I choose..Kura! Kura I dare you and Wolf boy to go make-out against the blackboard!_

_Kura: Oh Eri!Your next! Hehehe I dare you to slap the teacher's ass._

_Eri: Oh dear sweet 2nd cousin of mine Linny! Your next my cute little 2nd cousin. Dare you to go up to the teacher and say your pregnant..with HIS baby. And say that's why you we're getting moodswings._

_Linny: Haha that was hilarious, we're gunna make him crazy by the end of this class! Anyway Takashi your next man! I dare you to start stripping in front of the teacher but stop with your boxers on then get dressed again._

_Kashi: Dear lord that was close. Anyway I chose…Tomoyo since she started this and hasn't even gone yet! I dare you to seduce and bring sexual contact in the conversation somehow!_

_Moyo: Back to me again eh? Well then since everybody but Rika, Chiharu and Syaoran went…but Syaoran was incorporated in Kura's dare…So Rika! My sweet beloved Rika! Your next I dare you to go grind up against the teacher! By the time everyone has gone once class will be over we want to drive this guy insane! So Rika go grind up against him then ask him if he has a condom kay?_

She passed it to Rika who nodded then grimaced at Tomoyo.

Rika walked up to the teacher and started grinding against him. The teacher stared blankly at Rika as she continued dancing and grinding against him.

The class started singing a song making her dance and grid even more against him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DO-" But Rika who had just finished her dance cut him off.

"Do you have a condom on you? I need one before the next break, I kind of ran out," She said smirking.

"NO I DO NOT HAVE A CONDOM AND DO NOT CUT ME OFF WHILE I'M TAKING TO YOU TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE NOW!" The teacher boomed.

Rika ignored him then sat back down like nothing happened.

"RIKA OFFICE NOW!" He boomed again.

"What? Why I didn't do anything! Is sitting here and paying attention about your blabbering on the French revolution A CRIME?" Rika said bursting into tears.

"What do you mean Rika you just asked me for a condom! You said you needed one!" He yelled again.

"WHY THE HECK WOULD I ** sniff **I'M STILL A VIRGIN!" Rika said bursting into a new batch of tears.

"Oh I'm sorry then Rika I must be day-dreaming anyway the French revolution took part in.." The teacher blabbered on and Rika smirked secretly.

She took out the note and scribbled something down then passed it to Chiharu.

_Moyo: Alright_! _Everyone's playing now since it was my idea I dare Naoko to flash M. Tamakashi to start things off!_

_Naks: Ok I did my dare so I choose..Kura! Kura I dare you and Wolf boy to go make-out against the blackboard!_

_Kura: Oh Eri!Your next! Hehehe I dare you to slap the teacher's ass._

_Eri: Oh dear sweet 2nd cousin of mine Linny! Your next my cute little 2nd cousin. Dare you to go up to the teacher and say your pregnant..with HIS baby. And say that's why you we're getting moodswings._

_Linny: Haha that was hilarious, we're gunna make him crazy by the end of this class! Anyway Takashi your next man! I dare you to start stripping in front of the teacher but stop with your boxers on then get dressed again._

_Kashi: Dear lord that was close. Anyway I chose…Tomoyo since she started this and hasn't even gone yet! I dare you to seduce and bring sexual contact in the conversation somehow!_

_Moyo: Back to me again eh? Well then since everybody but Rika, Chiharu and Syaoran went…but Syaoran was incorporated in Kura's dare…So Rika! M sweet beloved Rika! Your next I dare you to go grind up against the teacher! By the time everyone has gone once class will be over we want to drive this guy insane! So Rika go grind up against him then ask him if he has a condom kay?_

_Riks: Oh Chi-Chi your one of the only ones left so you're up, I dare you to go ask Tamakashi to marry you!_

Chiharu read it then walked up to the teacher, interrupting him.

"Sir I feel kinda shy asking this but…" She got down on one knee.

"Will you marry me?" She asked dully.

"WHAT NO I WILL NOT MARRY YOU" The teacher responded.

But by the time he said that she was already at her spot and she looked at him horrified.

"Sir I would never marry you! Eww you're too OLD! Plus I'd rather have a boyfriend or husband that's hotter than you and has a six-pack no offence or anything your just not my type!" She said blankly.

The class laughed again and stared at the teacher like he was insane.

"Dear lord today is one insane day..." He said and went back to teaching.

'3 more minutes...Let's go out with a bang' Chiharu thought and wrote something down.

_Moyo: Alright_! _Everyone's playing now since it was my idea I dare Naoko to flash M. Tamakashi to start things off!_

_Naks: Ok I did my dare so I choose..Kura! Kura I dare you and Wolf boy to go make-out against the blackboard!_

_Kura: Oh Eri!Your next! Hehehe I dare you to slap the teacher's ass._

_Eri: Oh dear sweet 2nd cousin of mine Linny! Your next my cute little 2nd cousin. Dare you to go up to the teacher and say your pregnant..with HIS baby. And say that's why you we're getting moodswings._

_Linny: Haha that was hilarious, we're gunna make him crazy by the end of this class! Anyway Takashi your next man! I dare you to start stripping in front of the teacher but stop with your boxers on then get dressed again._

_Kashi: Dear lord that was close. Anyway I chose…Tomoyo since she started this and hasn't even gone yet! I dare you to seduce and bring sexual contact in the conversation somehow!_

_Moyo: Back to me again eh? Well then since everybody but Rika, Chiharu and Syaoran went…but Syaoran was incorporated in Kura's dare…So Rika! M sweet beloved Rika! Your next I dare you to go grind up against the teacher! By the time everyone has gone once class will be over we want to drive this guy insane! So Rika go grind up against him then ask him if he has a condom kay?_

_Riks: Oh Chi-Chi your one of the only ones left so your up, I dare you to go ask Tamakashi to marry you!_

_Chi-Chi: I've got the best dare to finish this off…Syaoran you're the last to go so let's go out with a bang! Listen up…_

((Oopsi-poopsi you aren't going to know the last dare you'll have to figure it out yourself hehe… Goddamn my horrible horrible nasty mind and me.))

She passed it to Syaoran who read it and smirked broadly. He took out whiteout and painted his whole right hand with it and while it was still wet and clumpy he ran up to the teacher, his zipper a little unzipped and said.

"Sir I kinda had an accident…Can I go to the bathroom?" He said showing him his right hand.

The teacher saw his hand then his zipper and yelled.

"I QUIT!" Then he fainted and the bell rang.

The class erupted into laughter that went throughout the whole school and echoed through the halls.

The gang stood up and Syaoran had both notes in his hands and stuck them in his pockets.

"That was FUCKING HILARIOUS!" Takashi yelled.

"Man we drove him insane!" Meilin chirped happily.

"We should do stuff like this more often." Chiharu added.

"Yeah except make it on like text message or something man my hand hurts from writing so much!" Naoko whined.

" I can't believe you FLASHED THE TEACHER" Rika said.

"WELL I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ASKED HIM FOR A CONDOM I was about to burst out into tears right then!" Sakura said.

"Hell that was fun!" Eriol said

They all walked past the unconscious teacher and out of the class laughing.

"I can't believe the class played along with it to! Man what luck!" Tomoyo said.

The all walked in the halls and got they're lunches and headed towards the cafeteria.

As soon as they entered they're classmates began clapping and cheering at them.

"YEAH NICELY DONE! THAT WAS HILARIOUS GUYS!" A student shouted.

"Man it was PRICELESS all those things you guys did! I mean we know you all love dare or dare but damn you guys made it like more fun then usual!" Another girl said.

"Yo, I heard about the pranks and dares you guys did during class, I thought that was pretty cool" Chad (couldn't think of any other names xD) one of the school's hotshots and the guy Rika had the hots for said and winked at Rika, which made her almost faint.

"Man we're like more popular then we we're before" Sakura said

They walked to they're usual spot outside and all sat down, receiving a lot of claps and "Awesome!" or "Good job guys!"

Sakura sat on Syaoran's lap and Tomoyo on Eriol.

"Well that was one class down…I wonder what we are going to do during…Science!"

Everybody groaned but smirked when they all thought the same thing.

"DARE OR DARE!" They all yelled and laughed together.

AN: Well there is it…Me and my crazy mind of mine! Anyway read and review…Hope it wasn't to confusing lol the note passing and such:P. This as got to be one of my shortest chapters ever O.o Course this is my first fic I've actually got around to posting. Anyway hoped you liked it, if you want another chapter then just review saying you want me to take off the one-shot post and I'll make it into a rather wild dare fic. Kay? Um after 50 reviews and maybe like 10 or 20 requests to continue then I'll continue! If not well then a lot of begging will work as well . Review!Bai!

4787 words…14 complete pages on Word..Damn that's short. If I make this into an actual story I promise atleast 7000 words a chapter O.o

Lots of Luff . (I like that word…and oopsie-poopsi…so catchy o.O)

XoXoMoon TribalXoXo


End file.
